A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to using a shovel with two handles and an extension arm to lift and move dirt, snow, or other materials to prevent pressure on one's back during the lift.
B. Prior Art
The modern day shovel that provides one handle, a pole, and a shovel blade has been used by homeowners and construction workers for quite some time. The present invention utilizes a second handle to help increase efficiency of the shovel when in use and prevent back injury. There are prior art references that disclose shovels with two handles and can be found at Rocha, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,582; Sims, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,672; and Storlie, U.S. Pat. No. D441,623.
Each of the prior art references are significantly different from the present invention. The Rocha '582 reference teaches a two handled shovel with a pole for each handle. Each handle is attached to a separate pole. The secondary handle is attached to a shortened pole relative to the primary shovel pole. The shortened pole is then connected at a point near the blade of the shovel and may rotate on one axis.
The Sims '672 reference discloses a snow shovel with an auxiliary handle. The auxiliary handle is tethered to the shovel with a flexible material such as a cord.
The Storlie '623 reference is a dual handle shovel that depicts a second handle and second pole attaching to the interior of the blade of the shovel.